In recent years there has been an increasing demand from consumers for frozen confections containing reduced amounts of sugar, for example because of health concerns relating to obesity, and diseases such as type 2 diabetes. Refined carbohydrates such as corn (glucose) syrups, high fructose corn syrups and maltodextrins are often used to replace sucrose in frozen confections. They help to provide sweetness, smooth textures and good melt resistance, whilst also being an economical source of solids. However, refined carbohydrates are easily broken down to dextrose (glucose) in the human digestive system. As a result they are absorbed quickly by the body and hence provide a short, fast release of energy. Hence they also have disadvantages from a nutritional point of view. Thus, there remains a need for frozen confections which have all the textural and physical characteristics of conventional frozen confections, but which are nutritionally improved.